


Strangers in Paradise

by SantanaRohana



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantanaRohana/pseuds/SantanaRohana
Summary: Nana nem sempre foi Sawada, seu nome completo si quer sendo Nana, mas Nanashi. Kurosaki Nanashi, essa era ela antes de seu casamento, e no momento que seu filho cai em coma inexplicavelmente após a visita de seu marido bom-para-nada e seu estranho chefe, ela faz uma ligação capaz de abalar mundos e fazer tremer os céus, ou cortá-los. Não que ela perceba isso, na ocasião ela só quer que seu grande irmão faça tudo ficar certo, como ele sempre foi capaz de fazer antes.
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki/Kurosaki Ichigo, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana
Kudos: 3





	1. Começa com um telefonema...

**Author's Note:**

> Uma breve lição de Etimologia:  
Masaki (真咲) – árvore elegante  
Karin (夏梨) – Pera de verão  
Yuzu (遊子) – Pomelo / Laranja-Natal [Um tipo de limão]  
Ichigo (護) – primeiro protetor  
Obs.: Ichigo (苺) – morango  
Isshin (心) – um coração  
Nanashi (な梨) – pera  
\- Na –   
1\. 「菜」- Verdura, legumes.  
2\. 「名」- Nome, reputação.  
3\. 「な」- (Partícula, fim da sentença, principalmente masculino) indica emoção ou ênfase, (usado com a raiz do verbo masu, abreviação de nasai) comando, (usado com a forma do verbo no dicionário) proibição.  
\- Nana (七) - Sete, 7.  
\- Nashi (梨) – pera   
Obs.: Nanashi (名無し) – anônimo /sem nome

Nana nem sempre foi Sawada, seu nome completo si quer sendo Nana, mas Nanashi. Kurosaki Nanashi, essa era ela antes de se casar, e no momento que seu filho cai em coma após a visita de seu marido bom-para-nada e seu estranho chefe, ela faz uma ligação capaz de abalar mundos e fazer tremer os céus, ou cortá-los. Não que ela perceba isso, na ocasião ela só quer que seu grande irmão faça tudo ficar certo, como ele sempre foi capaz de fazer antes.

Seu irmão, afinal, foi sempre o primeiro a vir em sua defesa surgisse à necessidade, seu Otou-nii, como carinhosamente começou a chama-lo durante a adolescência, quando ele a levou com ele quando partiu para a faculdade e ela percebeu que nada mudara, não onde importava, ela perdia suas irmãs, mas o resto, o resto era o mesmo.

Otou-nii frequentava suas reuniões de pais e mestres, por que seu pai não podia se incomodar em ir, vigiava se fez sua lição de casa, ela sempre fazia, mas ele perguntava por princípio, a incomodava para escovar os dentes antes de ir para cama, ele estava apenas puxando seu pé, Nana sabia, e quando começou a namorar reservava um tempo em sua agenda sempre ocupada para aterrorizar seu pretendente da vez. A única vez que ele não conseguiu fazer isso, meio morto em seus pés pela residência, o novo bebê exigente e um milhão de outras pequenas coisas, Nana se casou com um idiota. Talvez ela apenas quisesse parar de atrapalhar a vida de seu irmão e ser uma responsabilidade a mais que tinha de custear, talvez ela estivesse muito deslumbrado pelo estrangeiro galante que a cortejava como algo saído de um filme.

Talvez Iemitsu de fato tivesse tirado suas ideias de um filme, Nana não se surpreenderia. Agora, porque ele poria tanto empenho para conquista-la, uma adolescente aparentemente média, ela não tinha a mínima ideia.

Mas essas coisas eram passado, e ela tinha preocupações mais prementes em que se concentrar, como o fato de seu filho, seu precioso Tsunayoshi, tinha caído em coma sem explicação e ela estava aterrorizada. Sua alma não tinha deixado seu corpo, ela teria sabido, mas havia algo errado, terrivelmente errado, e por isso foi com dedos trêmulos que ela alcançou seu celular, a tela brilhando a vida ao toque de um botão. A bateria está pela metade, ela vê quando busca o que está procurando.

O número de seu irmão é o primeiro em sua chamada rápida, não o de seu marido, verdade fosse dita, Iemitsu si quer se classificava entre os dez primeiros, ou vinte, números em seu celular, ele nunca se mostrou confiável em caso de necessidade, os números que tinha lhe dado para contato indubitavelmente caindo na caixa postal ou sendo atendido por alguém que continuaria redirecionando a ligação infinitamente até que por fim caísse ou Nana desistisse.

Depois que o asno fez, por que ela tinha certeza que ele desempenhara um papel no que quer que aconteceu com Tsuna, ele teria sorte de manter a cabeça caso o visse na sua frente novamente.

Seus irmãos encabeçavam a lista, por que eles nunca lhe deram motivo para duvidar estar entre suas prioridades, os amigos deles, sempre dispostos a ajudar família, mas não seu pai, por que ele fez o muito esforço em tentar ignorar sua presença. Nana não tinha percebido a principio, mas à medida que os anos passavam a lacuna entre eles se tornou cada vez mais perceptível, bem como entre ele e aniki.

Seu dedo paira sobre o contato, seus dentes mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Nana não queria ser um fardo para alguém que já lhe dera tanto, mas...

Ela inicia a chamada e escuta enquanto os toques soam. No quinto ela está prestes a desistir e tentar outro quando a chamada é atendida. “mochi mochi?”, vem a voz sonolenta em meio a um bocejo e Nana finalmente olha para o relógio em uma das paredes.

2:57, da madrugada...

“Otou-nii”, Nana começa, ela tinha deixado de chama-lo assim depois de se casar, Iemitsu dizendo que soava infantil, mas ela não estava exatamente se importando com a impressão que passaria, ela apenas queria seu irmão.

“Nana? Algo aconteceu? Por que está ligando... as 2:58?”, o Kurosaki dispara rapidamente, e Nana consegui ouvi-lo se movendo na cama, provavelmente a deixando para evitar acordar Tatsuki, o “Ichigo?”, que escuta logo depois em uma voz feminina diz que ele não teve sucesso nisso.

“é Tsuna, Otou-nii, ele está em coma e os médicos não sabem o que está errado, eu...”, Nana se interrompe, ela deve mesmo dizer-lhe suas suspeitas? Ela não tem provas, apenas aquela sensação no intestino dela que normalmente está certa. Ichigo sempre lhe dissera para confiar em seus instintos, e no momento ele dizia que devia falar, “foi Iemitsu e seu chefe, eu deixei Tsu-kun com eles por um momento e quando voltei eles disseram que Tsuna tinha adormecido e que uma emergência tinha surgido e tinham que sair. Tsuna não acordou desde então e o trouxe para o hospital e... eu não sei mais o que fazer, algo está errado com a sua alma”, ela confessa, boca seca pelo pânico enquanto agarra a mão pequena na sua, por mais desconfortável que lhe resulte o contato com ele desde o que aconteceu.

“estou a caminho”, promete a voz do outro lado da linha e Nana soluça em alivio.

Otou-nii faria tudo melhor, ela tinha certeza disso...


	2. Antes...

Quando Kurosaki Masaki se lançou na frente de seu filho para protegê-lo, ela tinha estado grávida de seis meses e meio e enquanto por todas as contas o bebê devia ter morrido com ela, ele sobreviveu no útero por tempo suficiente para ser tirado através de uma cesariana de emergência quando seu batimento cardíaco foi registrado durante o exame preliminar do corpo, ainda na ambulância e a vista de seu filho traumatizado e impressionável. Ichigo viu sua irmãzinha ser cortado para fora de sua mãe, enfermeiros pululando sobre ela e ligando todo o tipo de coisas a seu corpo minúsculo. Naquele dia Ichigo descobriu sua vocação, apesar de nos anos que se seguissem sua fama como delinquente tomasse forma e crescesse, por que ninguém acreditava que um pirralho de cabelo laranja podia fazer qualquer coisa de si mesmo, quem dirá um dia se tornar um médico. O bebê, que ainda não tinha um nome, foi identificado temporariamente como Nanashi e quando o pai transtornado surgiu para recuperar o filho no hospital, assinar os documentos relevantes sobre a esposa, e ser informado sobre o bebê milagroso, ele apenas alterou os personagens que compunham o nome do bebê, que seguiu sendo Nanashi, mais agora escrito como “uma pera”, Nana para breve.

Ichigo adorava suas irmãzinhas e era ferozmente protetor sobre elas, mas havia apenas algo sobre Nana, que a seu próprio modo era tanto de um estranho na família, com seus cabelos castanhos, quando ninguém mais os tinha, como Ichigo e os seus cor de laranja, que puxava as cordas do seu coração. Não ajudava que ela tinha nascido pesando unicamente 600 gramas e passou três meses inteiros no hospital, seu pai o único permitido visita-la, o que ele não fez muito, para grande desaprovação do morango.

Então, sim, Ichigo era um pouco mais protetor de Nana, ele também tinha nove anos de vantagem sobre ela, em oposição aos quase quatro que tinha sobre Yuzu e Karin, o que queria dizer que quando a merda atingiu o ventilador quando tinha quinze anos ela era apenas uma criança, o que tinha preocupado ainda mais, a inutilidade geral de seu velho não ajudando. A relação entre eles tinha indo de ladeira abaixo desde a morte da mãe, e nunca reparara-se verdadeiramente, apesar de Ichigo tentar pelo menos manter as aparências por amor a suas irmãzinhas.

Nana é uma fullgringers. Isso não veio como uma surpresa para Ichigo, ele tinha meio que esperado, após o Xcution, e sabendo de onde originara-se seus poderes. O que o surpreendeu foi saber que esse era o motivo para o pai praticamente ignorá-la. Ishin suspeitava que Nana tivesse sobrevivido consumindo a alma de Masaki, pelo menos parcialmente, e o repugnava isso, sua filha ou não.

Quando Ichigo deixou para a faculdade de medicina em Tokyo, onde conseguiu uma bolsa integral, aos dezoito anos, ele a levou com ele, sob a pretensão de ter alguém para cuidar dele quando caia de cabeça nos estudos. Yuzu e Karin aprovaram de todo o coração, tranquilizando Nana quando expressou dúvidas sobre sua capacidade de cuidar adequadamente de seu grande irmão, talvez Yuzu fosse mais adequada para uma tarefa tão importante? Yuzu declinou, dizendo que seria necessária em casa, mantendo Karin e Otou-san na linha, mas que Nana faria bem, Yuzu tendo lhe ensinado tudo o que sabia, afinal.

Nana era quase nove, então, mas já bastante versada nas artes domésticas, inclusive a culinária, e saiu-se magnificamente na importante missão de impedir que nii-san morresse de fome ou se envenenasse com alguma de suas tentativas culinárias, apesar de ele ser bastante decente na cozinha, obrigado. Ele apenas não era confiável em qualquer lugar perto da cozinha sofrendo privação de sono crônica.

A faculdade de medicina durou seis anos, a residência de pediatria mais três, quase uma década de estudos, e quando o morango tem finalmente tempo para respirar, ele olha mais atentamente para sua irmã do que fez em um tempo e a descobre com um namorado que não teve a chance de aterrorizar.

A notícia do casamento iminente cai em seu colo e o pega completamente fora de guarda logo depois dele ter assinar um contrato de um ano com um dos melhores hospitais de Tokyo. Ichigo tinha esperado que ela se desencantasse rapidamente com o asno com meio cérebro, não se casasse...

Seu único consolo na situação toda é que Nana saberia como se defender quando as coisas fossem para o sul, por que iriam, Ichigo tinha certeza disso, mas ele também não podia evitar suas irmãzinhas de fazer seus próprios erros, como aprenderiam do contrário? O que não queria dizer que não as ajudaria se precisasse, é claro, mas cair fazia parte do processo de aprendizagem. Talvez tenha sido por isso ele se tornou médico, afinal, para ajudar a remendar os machucados que conseguissem dos tombos, mesmo que nem todos fossem físicos. Hanataro foi uma grande modelo nisso, na verdade, fazendo das feridas sua força.

Ichigo comparece ao casamento de Nana, seu pai não veio, dando uma desculpa qualquer, Karin estava presa no trabalho, o time em que joga profissionalmente apenas no meio de uma temporada de vitórias arrasadoras, Yuzu estava igualmente presa, participando de um concurso gastronômico contra outros chefes mais velhos e experientes que ela vindos de todo o mundo. Ele traz Tatsuki com ele, a agenda dela muito mais folgada agora que se aposentou de sua carreira como lutadora de vale-tudo depois de segurar o título como mais forte do país por cinco anos consecutivos. Ela tinha perdido pela primeira vez dois anos atrás, conseguindo no processo uma lesão que enquanto não paralisante nas tarefas do dia a dia poderia ter posto fim a sua carreira ali mesmo caso não curasse adequadamente. Claro, tão logo os médicos pararam de assisti-la tão de perto Orihime a estava curando e fazendo ouvidos surdos a qualquer protesto da morena. Quando curada, Tatsuki tinha decidido aproveitar o resto de sua licença médica que recebeu para sua recuperação para pensar se queria continuar lutando, no fim ela decidiu contra, decidindo que era hora de pensar em se estabelecer. O protetor não demorou a pôr um anel em seu dedo e fixar uma data para atarem o nó. Ichigo tinha programado o casamento para uma data que sabia que todos os seus amigos e de Tatsuki, que coincidiam uma grande coisa, pudessem comparecer, o que o noivo de Nana não teve a consideração de fazer.

Ichigo foi quem guiou Nana para o altar, apenas se impedindo de franzir o nariz para a abominação laranja que o noivo vestia. Ele não acreditava a sério que qualquer um deles acreditava verdadeiramente que ele trabalhava na construção civil, certo?

O morango estava indignado, e furioso, e ele devia estar franzindo o cenho ferozmente pela altura que a cerimônia incrivelmente breve, na igreja terrivelmente vazia, terminou. Nana merecia mais do que aquilo, mais do que aquele idiota, e quando ela percebesse isso ele teria grande prazer em acabar com a raça da escória.

A chance surgiu quase seis anos depois e Ichigo a agarrou com ambas as mãos.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma fic que comecei a brincar muito tempo atrás e possivelmente não será terminada, mas se alguém mostrar-se interessada, estaria aberta a negociar algo. Me digam o que acham, sim? Isso sempre me motiva a fazer melhor


End file.
